Apart in Distance, Together at Heart
by Sportfanatic2007
Summary: Oneshot. Téa becomes a district attorney in New York, but Todd and Téa can't stop thinking about each other. Full story is up! I wrote this as a holiday present for my friend Leslie!  D
1. Chapter 1

After proving she was the toughest attorney in all of Pennsylvania, Téa Delgado was offered the opportunity of a lifetime: a position as a district attorney in New York City. After taking, and passing, the bar exam in New York, she accepted. However, it meant leaving Llanview and the love of her life: Todd Manning. Yes, she was madly in love with the man, but the position in New York was something that she wasn't sure would come along again, at least not anytime soon. So, it was goodbye to Todd and Llanview, and the start of a new life in New York.

The district attorney job in New York was a dream come true for Téa, and from what people were saying, she was doing an awesome job at it. However, while she appeared happy on the outside, she was crying on the inside because she could not stop thinking about Todd and had missed him more than she realized she ever could. Sure, the two had been through several periods of being apart, some with more angst than others, but they had come back to each other every time. This time, Téa couldn't help but feel as if she would never see Todd again. Sure, she would have loved to have him living in New York with her, but she couldn't ask him to leave his kids back in Llanview, so the two were separated once again.

One night, she was curled up in her bed and looking at a picture of Todd on her nightstand when tears came into her eyes. She got out of bed, looked out the window at the stars, and said, "I miss you, Todd, more than you probably realize."

After a few moments, she crawled back into bed, tears still in her eyes. Sure, she was living any attorney's dream, but at the same time, she was heartbroken more than words could say. Little did she know that Todd was just as heartbroken back in Llanview.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in Llanview, Todd was just as heartbroken over Téa leaving him for the district attorney position in New York. He knew that this was an opportunity that she couldn't pass up, and also knew that they couldn't make a relationship work with her living in New York full time and him staying in Llanview. He couldn't leave Llanview, with a newspaper to run and his kids there, just to be with Téa. So, he said goodbye to her with a very heavy heart.

Even though Téa was out of Llanview for some time, Todd was still like a lost rabbit. He didn't know what to do without Téa. She was the love of his life, even though sometimes, it may not have felt that way.

During a late night at the office, Todd looked out the window, at the stars, and thought of Téa living her dream in New York, how it was something that most lawyers only dream of. He knew that if she passed it up, it might be something that may not come along again, at least not for a long time. Still, he couldn't help but miss her practically every moment of every day.

As he was staring up at those stars, Todd simply said, "Good night, my Téa. I miss you so much."

Todd then walked away from the window, and shut down his office for the night. On his way home, he couldn't help but think about Téa and wonder if she was missing him just as much as he was missing her. It was at that moment he decided to make a trip up to New York to surprise Téa with a visit.


	3. Chapter 3

It took Todd a few days to get everything arranged, not just for his trip to New York, but to make sure The Sun would be in capable hands for the few days he would be gone. After all that was taken care of, Todd went off to New York to have what he hoped would be an amazing reunion with his beloved Téa.

As Todd was finishing his packing, his son Jack saw him and asked, "Where are you going, Dad?"

Todd replied, "I'm going to New York to surprise Téa with a visit. I bet she misses me as much as I miss her."

Jack replied, "I'm sure she does, Dad. I miss her too."

Todd said, "I know, we all do, but this was a once in a lifetime opportunity for her."

"Yeah, but it's strange without her here," replied Jack.

"I know, that's why I'm going to New York, so I can see her for a few days," said Todd, "So, be good for Mom while I'm gone."

"I will, Dad. Just go be with Téa," said Jack.

"I will, and I will be sure to tell her that you all miss her too," said Todd.

At that moment, Blair Cramer, Todd's ex-wife, came to pick up Jack.

Todd and Jack came down the stairs and saw that Blair was there.

Todd said, "Well, everything is set for the next few days. Call me if you need anything."

Blair replied, "Everything will be fine here. You just go be with Téa."

"I will," said Todd, "See you in a few days."

All three of them left the house at the same time. Blair and Jack were going to her house, and Todd was making his way to New York, to surprise his beloved Téa.


	4. Chapter 4

After several hours of both driving and flying, Todd had finally arrived in New York. He had Téa's address, since they sent each other mail quite a bit. So once he arrived, he made his way to her apartment.

Téa, of course, had no clue at all that Todd was coming, so she was doing what she normally did on a Saturday afternoon: prepare arguments for her cases that would happen within the following week.

She was in the middle of preparing a statement when she decided to take a break and go to the park and get some fresh air. After getting dressed and grabbing a sweatshirt, she was getting ready to leave when she heard a knock on the door.

Téa thought to herself, "Now who could that be?"

She went to her door, opened it, and saw Todd standing in front of her.

Téa was a bit speechless, as she was not expecting Todd to just show up like that. After a few moments, and with tears in her eyes, she managed to say, "Todd?"

Todd smiled and said, "Yes, I'm here. I missed you so much."

Todd and Téa gave each other a huge hug, and Téa replied, "I missed you too."

Todd replied, "Are you going to invite me in, or are we just going to stand out here?"

Téa giggled and replied, "Of course. Come on in."

They went into Téa's apartment, and Todd replied, "Wow, you really made it home here."

Téa said, "I tried to, but it didn't feel 100% like home. It was missing you. I miss you practically every moment of every day."

Todd nodded and said, "I feel the same way."

Téa felt tears in her eyes, and said, "Yeah, we both miss each other so much, but this was a once in a lifetime opportunity that I couldn't refuse."

Todd just rolled his eyes and said, "I know that, but why did you have to take it now? Why not in a few years from now?"

Téa felt a little bit angry and snapped back, "It may not have come along again for a very long time! It was now or never!"

Todd yelled back, "Still, you dropped this on everyone in town so fast, it was like you _wanted_ to leave!"

"Excuse me?" yelled Téa, with more tears in her eyes, "This is exactly why I didn't tell anyone until I was sure I was leaving!"

At that moment, Téa had started to really cry. She was feeling horrible for making Todd feel horrible at that moment. It was supposed to be a happy moment, but it turned into a huge argument.

Todd started to feel bad then too, and said to Téa, "I'm sorry for snapping like that. This must have been a hard decision for you, and I understand why you didn't tell anyone."

Todd went to Téa's face to wipe away the tears streaming down, and Téa didn't stop him. After he did, she said, "This was not an easy decision at all. I had to decide between a huge opportunity or keeping the life I've always known in Llanview."

Todd replied, "I understand now. It would have been nice to live here with you, but I couldn't leave, with the kids, and the paper, it would have been too much."

Téa said, "I know, and it would have been impossible to make it work long-distance."

After a few moments of somewhat awkward silence, Todd said, "It would have been, but we're always going to love and care about each other, no matter how close or apart we are."

Téa just said, "Yes. I love you, no matter what, Todd."

Todd replied, "I love you too, no matter what."

The two hugged each other, then shared a much desired, and much needed, kiss. It was something that they enjoyed every second of.


	5. Chapter 5

Todd and Téa spent a much needed two days with each other. In that time, they enjoy time that they hadn't had with each other in months. In fact, saying goodbye this time was so much harder than any time in the past.

"I can't believe that you have to leave already," said Téa, feeling sad, to say the least.

"I know, but I must get back home. The newspaper won't last too long without me," said Todd, with a bit of a smirk.

Todd saw Téa give him the evil eye and said, "I shouldn't have said it like that, huh?"

Téa replied, "No, but I forgive you."

Todd said, "Good. I was afraid I would have to leave without kissing you goodbye."

On that note, the two shared a kiss, and Téa said, "I love you, Todd, and I'll miss you."

Todd replied, "I love you, too, Téa, and I'll miss you too."

Todd then left to begin his trip back to Llanview, and just like that, Téa felt alone again.


	6. Chapter 6

It was about a week or so after seeing Todd again that Téa realized that while she was thriving as a district attorney in New York, her heart was still in Llanview with Todd. So, after some much needed soul-searching, Téa resigned from her position in New York and went back to Llanview.

She was a little nervous as she walked up to Todd's front door. He would be wondering what she was doing there, especially since they just saw each other the week before.

Téa knocked on the door. Todd answered a few moments later. He had a shocked look on his face.

Téa looked at Todd's face and said, "I was listening to my head and not my heart. I started to listen to my heart and it lead me back to Llanview with you."

Todd smiled at Téa and asked, "So, you're back in Llanview for good?"

Téa replied, "For good."

The two hugged and shared a brief kiss. Then, Todd said, "Do come in, and stay for awhile."

Téa replied, with a smile, "I will, forever. My head led me to New York, but my heart led me home."

"I'm glad you listened to your heart, even though it took a move to New York for it to happen," said Todd.

With those words, Todd and Téa went inside to drink some hot chocolate and continue a love which seemed to have no end, keeping true the phrase "Apart in distance, together at heart."


End file.
